


Dancing with the devil

by 7years



Series: Loosely connected adventures of UNIT B [1]
Category: Boyfriend (Band), Boys Republic (Band), HOTSHOT (Band), IMFACT (Band), MYNAME (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), U-KISS, 백퍼센트 | 100 Percent (Band)
Genre: Crack-ish, Gen, I love Seyong I swear, Rokhyun spelled Rockhyun, a big mess, inspired by the second last episode, not meant to reflect the actual dynamics of the group, some other contestants randomly mentioned/appears, spot the references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7years/pseuds/7years
Summary: Seyong needs help to go back to hell.Timoteo and gang steps in.





	Dancing with the devil

**Author's Note:**

> If you need a refresher on how Seyong would look as a devil, refer to [here](https://twitter.com/unitbtexts/status/959843930627067904) (I love that account btw).

_**CRASH!!!** _

 

Suwoong hears the loud crashing sound coming from his room and immediately takes the nearest weapon he can find which is a cylindrical speaker. His last taekwondo lesson is being replayed in his head while he slinks up the stairs in case he has to confront a burglar. He shakes his head. Burglars these days really don't wait till it's night time to break in.

Suwoong opens the door to see a cosplaying burglar judging the posters above his desk, holding his chin thoughtfully.

"Umm, excuse me, what are you doing in my room?" Suwoong has his arms poised to throw the speaker if he needs to. The burglar whips his head towards Suwoong.

"What are _you_ doing with these ugly curtains?" The guy with the tacky looking horns, wings and tail retorts, gesturing to Suwoong's floral curtains. "It doesn't even match the wall colour. Urgh." His tail swishes in annoyance. "And your posters are so outdated."

"Are you a demon?"

"I'm a devil."

"Why are you here?"

"Watch your tone, kid. Do you think I want to be here? I was sent here for a mission but now I don't have enough strength to send myself home and I was diverted here."

"Is your home, hell?" The devil rolls his eyes and sighs. Humans and their lame names. How is the most awesome dimension named 'hell'? "Yes, I guess you humans call it that. Look, can you banish me or something? I really need to get back but I need to be sent there."

Suwoong watched a lot of Supernatural episodes but he can't recall how to get rid of ~~demons~~ devils. "I can call a friend."

"Yes, you do that."

"Umm, do you want a drink or something, Mr. Devil? Maybe burgers?"

"Don't call me that. My name is Seyong The Most Avoided, Son of Misunderstood, Master of Mumbled Apologies, Destroyer of Sketchbooks, Always Number One. You can call me Seyong. No, I just want to leave as soon as possible."

Suwoong nods. "I'm Suwoong. The… Cutest." He's about to go out the room when his gaze flickers to the broken lamp that caused the crashing noise.

Seyong tsks and flicks his wrist. The lamp is suddenly whole again and burning brighter than before. "It's an ugly lamp. I'm surprised you didn't break it yourself."

Suwoong walks out of the room with Seyong following him, walking past wide-eyed Hangyul and Jun having breakfast in the kitchen. Suwoong makes a call while Seyong sits on the armchair.

Hangyul and Jun comes into the living room with their sausages and eggs in tow, walking close and nudging each other. "Hey guys, this is Seyong. We need to get rid of him." Suwoong says while waiting on the phone. He picks up and opens a packet of biscuits.

Hangyul and Jun sit on the couch, as far away from Seyong as possible. For a while the two just stare at Seyong while the devil looks around the room. "Are your horns real?" Hangyul asks, immediately getting a smack on the knee from Jun. "You don't ask demons that. That's rude."

"Firstly, I'm a devil. You know, the Lawful Evil kind. And no, they're drawn. See the outline?" Seyong smiles at them, though his eyes send a different message.

"Ah, yes, they do look drawn." Hangyul gets another smack. "What?" Jun just shakes his head.

The next few minutes are spent in awkward silence between the three of them, until Suwoong dumps a bucket of water on top of Seyong's head. Seyong lets out a long line of foreign words while jumping out of the armchair. "What are you doing?!"

"Using holy water to get rid of you. Guess that didn't work."

"Holy water doesn't do anything, except get our wings wet. Urgh." Seyong spreads his wings in the living room, earning a chorus of 'wahhh' from the human trio. He flaps them a bit to shake off the water, not to get a louder 'wahhh' from the humans or whatever.

"I didn't know we have a supply of holy water." Jun comments.

"We didn't. I got the water from the sink and asked Father Rockhyun to bless it over the phone. Sungjun said it should work."

"Whoa..." Hangyul and Jun say in unison.

"I know, right. Sungjun also said he knows someone who could help. They call him The Broad-shouldered Strategist. He can solve anything."

Just then the doorbell rings. "Speak of the devil…" Suwoong says in near disbelief, then looks at Seyong and smiles sheepishly. Seyong rolls his eyes.

Hangyul opens the door, revealing four guys in leather jackets and tight pants. The blond one smiles almost shyly and speaks in a soft tone. "Hi, I'm Timoteo. These are Donghyun, Jeup and Hansol. I was informed that our service is required."

"Timo! My man. You look like someone who can help me." Seyong steps up in front of the blond with his hands on his waist. "I need to go home."

Timoteo looks at Seyong for a long time, his expression unreadable. "The Destroyer of Sketchbooks. I've heard about you." Seyong grins widely. "Finally! Someone who knows my fearsome reputation."

Timoteo turns to the other members of his party. "He's Class 5."

"Wait wait wait. I have a class? What does the class mean?"

"It's based on power level."

"What's the highest one?"

"Class 6."

Seyong stomps his feet. "Dammit! Why am I not Class 6?"

"There's also the special level which we call Class S."

"How do I be in Class S?"

"You can't. It has to be given to you." Timoteo turns to Hangyul who is still standing near the door, watching him in awe. "We need a big open space. Preferably outdoors." Hangyul gestures towards the back of the house. "We can go to the backyard." Hangyul then leads them all outside; his two housemates, the leather jacket party, and the devil.

Suwoong walks besides Seyong. "So holy water has no effects on you whatsoever?" Suwoong queries.

"Nope."

"What about the cross?"

"No effects."

"Garlic?"

"Urgh that's the worst. It makes your breath smells bad. I hate garlic." His grimacing face shows exactly how much he hates it.

"Is this okay?" Hangyul asks Timoteo. The strategist looks around, says something to the grey haired one, then declares that it's fine. "I need all of you to step back, please. Jeup needs space to do his work."

Jeup goes to the middle of the yard and starts to take out supplies from his backpack.

"What is he doing?" Jun asks Timoteo.

"He's drawing the pentagram. It's very important that he gets is exactly right, so please don't disturb him." Jeup puts on his face mask and starts spray-painting the ground, humming a little as he does it.

Timoteo is in a serious discussion with his other two comrades when he feels hands all over his shoulders. It's not a new scenario to him so he ignores the grabby hands and the whispers.

"Feels real."

"I know. I thought he has a coat hanger in here or something."

"Oh my god yes! I thought he looks like a jacket-wearing cereal box with a head."

"I can hear you, you know."

Hangyul and Jun take their hands off of Timoteo.

"Sorry, Tomato..yo…" Hangyul says sheepishly.

"Timoteo. Timo, please." The namesake turns to Suwoong. "You're Sungjun's friend? He told me you have a priest on speed dial. Can you get him here?"

Suwoong is not sure where Father Rockhyun lives, but he nods anyway and starts making his second call to the holy man today.

"Timo, he's asking if he can just help you through the phone." Timoteo is talking to the tall one, so the other one (Dongho?) answers for him. "No, he needs to be here."

Suwoong talks a bit more on the phone before he hangs up. Timoteo and the gang look at him expectantly.

"He's on his way."

"No, I'm here." Suwoong jumps a bit as Father Rockhyun appears by his side. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Plot development," he says nonchalantly. "I assume you're the Broad-shouldered Strategist? I'm Rockhyun." The two shake hands as Timoteo introduces his team (the black-haired one is called Donghyun). "What class are we dealing with here?"

"Class 5."

"Ahh.. Okay. I was worried it would be a Class 6."

"I was actually hoping to meet a Class 6 today."

"Well sorry to disappoint you!" Seyong shouts from the other end of the yard, arms folded in front of him, one foot tapping in irritation. Timoteo brings his hands together in front of him and bows a little in apology. Seyong flips his hair.

"Father Rockhyun, have you done this before?" Donghyun asks. The question is met with soft laugher.

"I keep telling them not to call me that. I retired a few years ago, so please just call me Rockhyun, don't make me feel old." The baby-faced not-old-but-retired man laughs again. "And yeah this was pretty normal for me back then. But I haven't been involved with any banishments since two years ago."

Timoteo reassures him while observing Jeup. "That's okay. I can sense that your spiritual power is strong."

"Yeah he can bless holy water through the phone!" Suwoong speaks up with a mouthful of burger.

"Where did you get the burger?" Jun asks, attaching himself to Suwoong's side.

"Burger King."

"That wasn't really the question, but okay."

"It's time." Timoteo declares quietly.

“Finally! I’m getting two decades older just waiting here.” Seyong complains, already walking towards the pentagram. “Oh my Gijung, seriously? The Plus Pentagram? You guys are so old-fashioned, just like Syung's room. I’m guessing you’re gonna do the dance too? Wow.”

“Would you step into the pentagram please, o Son of Misunderstood?” Timoteo speaks softly but gravely.

Seyong lifts one eyebrow but steps into the pentagram without fuss. Almost. “Hurry up, people! I have better things to do than to wait for the next Boys Republic’s comeback!”

“What’s boys republic?” Hangyul asks his housemates.

“Dunno.” Suwoong says while sipping tea. Jun shrugs.

Everyone from the banishment team gathers around the devil except for Hansol. Rockhyun also steps nearer, but doesn’t join the trio circle. Suddenly there’s music. They all look around in bewilderment until they see the glowing cylinder in the tall guy's hands.

"Is that mine?" Suwoong recalls leaving the speaker in his room. Hansol nods, wide-eyed and silent. The housemates turn their attention back to the group in front of them, the banishment trio now facing outwards instead of towards Seyong, and starting to move in time with the song. Rockhyun has his head bowed in prayer.

The song has female and male voices and Timo and friends stop moving during the girls' part. They don't sing along to the song.

_"They're doing the first part of the ritual."_ A voice can be heard from the phone that Suwoong is holding up in front of him.

"Is that Sungjun?" Jun peers at the phone screen.

_"Be quiet, my favourite part is coming."_

"STORYAAAAAA TONIGHT." Jeup sings to the song loudly and clearly, then keeps quiet again, and the three of them continue the dance as if nothing happened.

"Sungjun, you've seen this before?" Suwoong asks, still holding the phone out towards the spectacle in front of him. _"Yeah, remember Casper? Wonjun and I had to send him home the same way. That's how I got to know about Timoteo's team."_

"I liked Casper. He was friendly." Jun reminisces.

"Why is Father Rockhyun here?" Hangyul asks the screen.

_"He's just there for some spiritual energy. When he prays, the energy level rises even more."_

Hangyul goes over to Rockhyun who now has his hands clasp in front of him, head bowed, eyes closed. Hangyul tries to catch what he's mumbling.

"..Hyukjin arrives home safely. And please give 100% a comeback soon. Also if you can give Daewon and Lee Geon a home, that would be nice. For Ungjae.."

"Oh my god! Hansol turned into a Chihuahua!" Hangyul and Rockhyun turn towards the voice to see a horror-stricken Suwoong and a confused Jun. Suwoong is pointing towards the spot where Hansol was standing at before and true to his shouted words, there is now a small dog standing next to the speaker, its big eyes and pointed nose eerily resembling the tall guy.

The trio continue dancing.

"I didn't do it!" Seyong shouts from inside his circle.

_"The energy in the air must have been too much and some magic had hit him."_ Sungjun says wisely. They are all about to agree to that point when Hansol appears from the side of the house and into the backyard carrying a large box. Jun rushes forward.

"This must be for me!" He takes the box from Hansol. "I didn't even hear the delivery guy. Did you sign for the package?" Hansol nods.

The dog gives a tiny bark and then just gets up and leave.

Hansol picks up the speaker.

The song had changed but the trio continue dancing.

Seyong is now sitting down with his legs crossed.

Rockhyun continues praying.

_"I have to go now. I promised Hojung I'll be at the gym in 10. Let me know how it goes!"_ The call with Sungjun ends.

"What's in the box?" Suwoong asks. The three housemates congregate around the box while Jun opens it.

"Montshell. I ordered them this morning from TMON." Jun opens a box of the confectionary.

"Why is there a vacuum cleaner here?" Hangyul peers inside the box. Jun shrugs and passes one ~~chocopie~~ Montshell cake to each of his housemates and one to Hansol.

"YOU CALL ME MONSTEEEER" Jeup sings.

"Hansol, switch!" Donghyun calls out. Hansol puts the speaker on the ground then runs and joins the circle, effortlessly matching the other two while Donghyun steps out. Donghyun walks slowly to the other trio, looking out of breath while standing between Jun and Suwoong to watch his team.

Jun holds out his cake towards Donghyun. Wordlessly Donghyun bites off a big chunk. He gives a thumbs up.

Suwoong steps closer to Donghyun. "Does the rest of the ritual involves dancing?" Donghyun nod-shrugs. "How many more songs do you have to go through?"

"Depends. Normally the creature would be gone by the second one. This one.. I have a feeling we might have to go beyond four." Donghyun's grave tone shows how undesirable that would be. To make the atmosphere more solemn, the song changes to a slow song with piano instrumentation.

Timoteo, Jeup and Hansol stand still in their circle formation, looking downwards.

"Why are they standing still?" goes Suwoong.

Donghyun sighs. "We never knew what to do with this one. We feel like there's something that we should do but we can’t seem to figure it out. We rarely reach this point but when we do, we just let it go on without doing anything. Hansol tried to dance to it but it didn't seem right."

"Of course it wasn't right!" Seyong exclaims, sitting cross-legged with an amused expression on his face. "You're supposed to sing for this one!" He huffs out in part disbelief, part exasperation. "Maybe I should call Junkyu to let him know I won't get there till the next century." He lets his body fall backwards into the grass.

Just then Rockhyun starts to sing, softly but surely. The rest of the humans exchange glances between each other, all equally confused. Donghyun recovers first. "Ah! He must have picked it up during his priesthood days. He did say he used to do this." They are all content with that explanation and just stands back listening to the soothing vocals. Jun almost tears up.

The song changes again, now to a noisier one with a heavy beat. Timoteo and Jeup still don't move, but Hansol is dancing to it powerfully and passionately.

"Yo, why is he the only one doing this? You know this works better with more people." Seyong directs the remarks to Donghyun.

"Hansol is the only one who managed to get the steps for this. We never gotten around to learn it."

"That's just great." Seyong throws his hands up dramatically. "Euijin is putting his hands into hellish affairs and I'm stuck here with these guys."

Donghyun looks worried. "That's okay, you can try again tomorrow," Jun reassures him, offering another Montshell cake to the guy. He accepts it but the frown remains. "If he is still around after this… I'm not sure what else we can do. We've never reached beyond this one."

"I like this one." Hangyul pipes up. He's bobbing his head to the song, occasionally moving his body to mirror Hansol's.

The song ends.

Timoteo looks at Donghyun and the latter nods once. He picks up the speaker just as the next song starts.

"No, wait!" Seyong is standing up now, eyes wide. "I feel something! You have to continue!"

Timoteo speaks up. "We are not familiar with this one. If we go ahead anyway, there might be repercussions."

"No no no you can't stop now! I feel it! My home is calling me! This is the one!" His body starts to move immediately. Seyong The Most Avoided is dancing at his own banishment. The humans look at each other.

"Come on! Everyone! Just do anything!" Seyong implores, eyes wide in excitement, body still moving. Hansol is the first to move, making large, graceful actions with his long limbs, circling the pentagram while moving.

"Yes! Timo! Do it!"

Timoteo, Jeup and Donghyun looks at each other. Timoteo shrugs once and he, too, starts dancing. Then one by one the rest of them joins in, including the muggle trio and the ex-holy man. Suwoong makes small movements with the occasional hip thrust, feeling the song more through his expressions than in actions. Donghyun bobs to the song. They are all moving differently, each trying to match the song in their own way.

"YASSS! Come on, people! More! I can feel the pull!" Seyong roars.

They feel it at the same time. An unexplainable energy coursing through them, making their movements more powerful, more in sync with each other even with them doing different things.

The pentagram glows. Then a pillar of flame erupts from the ground, so bright that the humans have to look away. And just as suddenly as it came, it stops.

Seyong is gone.

The silence is ringing in their ears.

They look at each other.

 

_**CRASH!!!** _

All eight pair of eyes turn towards the sound. It came from Suwoong's room. "There goes my lamp again."

They can hear voices.

"They're coming here." Timoteo says.

They didn't have to wait long as two winged beings come striding into the backyard.

"Class 2, and…" Timoteo inhales sharply. "Class 6." His eyes sparkle.

"Hi," one of them greets. "Was Seyong here?"

"Who are you?" Donghyun asks.

"I'm Raehwan The Most Imitated."

"I'm Feeldog The Most Short. We're here to take Seyong back to hell."

The humans look at each other.

Jun starts to walk. "Okay I'm out. Hangyul, help me carry the box."

Hangyul carries the box with Jun.

Suwoong follows them. "I miss Sungjun."

Rockhyun smiles warmly at the two new arrivals while he leaves.

Jeup plops himself down on the grass.

As does Hansol.

Donghyun eyes Raehwan and Feeldog warily. "Please tell me you can go back on your own."

Timoteo smiles. "Or if you can't, do you have any song preference?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... That was a big mess. Thanks for making it this far! Hope it made you smile even for a bit! Did you catch most of the references? Do you know the song Rockhyun sings to and the one Hansol dances to? (hint: there's a pattern to the song choice) Drop me a comment!


End file.
